User talk:Nankai
Haeremai, Welcome, Talofa Lava, Willkommen, Bienvenue, Moin Moin, Welkom Welcome to the New Zealand wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/newzealand-l. "Traffic" has been rather low since we started, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English, but there's no prohibition on other languages, and Māori is more than welcome. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to by adding that to your User page (the double square brackets and everything between them). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! Robin Patterson 06:43, 29 August 2007 (UTC) in Plimmerton Blueskin Bay Now how about a few sentences to start an article on Blueskin Bay? It's so long since I saw that area that I would not be the best person to write it. I remember attending YMCA(?) camps just up the valley, and I have an artist friend Carissa Proffit who lives in Waitati. Robin Patterson 07:04, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :Blueskin Bay – Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Nankai 22:37, 21 September 2007 (UTC) OK, there must be a display problem. Please go to Forum:Infobox display problems and tell the rest of us what seems to be wrong. (I've rated the article "5 star" despite any imperfections; it's a great example to the rest of the country.) Robin Patterson 10:37, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Blueskin News Blueskin News article in place, with most of the words being yours. You can increase your proportion by filling the paragraphs under the new headings. Some of the "Blueskin Media" material can be copied straight over, I expect. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:05, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Calendar extension I've organised to have a calendar extension incorporated here. See and try to fill up the next few months! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC)